Puppy in my Pocket
Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville is an Italian animated TV series based on the popular toys. It features tiny puppy adventures as Flo (Kate/Katie is English) and Magic must help the puppies of Pocketville make their way to children in the real world and try to get Princess Ava, who was beamed to the real world by her sister, Eva, back into Pocketville. This cartoon series, directed by Mark Hanna, who also provides the voice for Magic, is shot in Cinecittà film studios located in Rome, Italy. It is produced by Giochi Preziosi, MEG Entertainment Group, and Mondo TV, and distributed worldwide by Turner Broadcasting System. The series was introduced on Boomerang in the United States on January 1, 2012 and reruns discontinued in 2013. Characters Protagonists *'Katie (Flo):' Kate is a ten year old girl. Her clothes change whenever she and Magic go back and forth from Pocketville to the big city. With the Friendship Heart, she is able to understand animals. By the finale, her pure heart allows Princess Ava to transform the Friendship Heart and the Magic Fountain so that she and Magic can visit Pocket Kingdom anytime they want. Voiced by Stephanie Sheh. *'Magic:' Katie's German Shepherd puppy, his original name was Oristolfo. Voiced by Mark Hanna. *'Princess Ami (Ava):' A Siamese kitten who is ruler of Pocketville. By the finale, Princess Ami returns to Pocket Kingdom, thanks to Katie and Magic. According to the Petbuster, Princess Ami is a feles aulicus. Voiced by Prudence Alcott. *'Royal Guards:' A team of two puppies and two kittens who serve Princess Ami, and help Katie and Magic against Ima and her minions. Each are trained by a lamb named Steel Wool. William: A Golden Retriever puppy who appears to be the leader of the Royal Guards. Voiced by Sam Gold. *'Ciro (Danny):' An Neapolitan Mastiff puppy who is a member of the Royal Guards. Mostly serves as comic relief. Voiced by Richard Epcar. *'Balloon:' A white and gray tabby kitten who is a member of the Royal Guards. Usually sometimes able to find magic drops. Voiced by Haviland Stillwell. Mela: A calico kitten who is a member of the Royal Guards. Voiced by Katie Leigh. Winged Guards: A team of bald eagles who serve as aerial recons for Pocket Kingdom. *'Evershell:' A wise turtle, he helps Katie, Magic and the Royal Guards through the various riddles he tells them. A distant relative of his, Slowpoke, was one of the many animals Kate and Magic help a girl gain a new pet. *'Spot (Wallace):' A stray Schnoodle pup with a Scottish accent who helps Princess Ami in the streets. He also appears to be a Scottish Terrier. By the finale, Princess Ami offers Spot a place in the Royal Guards, but he declines. Voiced by Phil Lollar. *'Koty:' A chatterbox koala who serves as secretary responsible for the kingdom's hall of records. *'Holiday:' A rooster who gives Princess Ami a new collar new the finale. *'Peter:' Katie's father. *'Maria:' Katie's mother. For most of the season, she is working elsewhere. Antagonists *'Ima (Eva):' Siamese. Princess Ami's evil sister who wants to rule Pocketville. She tries to steal the friendship heart from Katie. Her hideout is the Always Gray Swamp. Voiced by Reba West. *'Zull and Gort:' Rottweiler and pitbull, respectively. Two puppies who serve as Ima's underlings. True to their role, they are none too bright and often mess up. Zull is voiced by Richard Epcar, and Gort is voiced by Aaron Albertus. *'Krakia:' A crow who serves as Ima's aerial recon. Through the Unfriendliness Ritual, Krakia is able to go to the Big City. Voiced by Katherine Wilson. *'Durilla:' A female crocodile. She is said by Ima to be the villains' answer to Evershell. It is Durillia who explains to Ima about the Unfriendliness Ritual, which is held in the Valley of No One. *'The Petbuster:' The main human antagonist, he is described by Wallace as the meanest human of all. He captures pets and illegally resells them in auctions. In the finale, he captures Ima in place of Ami, claiming that while not what he was looking for she will do. Episodes 1. Friendship Ceremony 2. The Unexpected Guest 3. Evershell the Wise 4. Going Home 5. A Big Responsibility, Part 1 6. A Big Responsibility, Part 2 7. Crest of a Wave 8. Frisbee 9. Don't Be Afraid 10. Food for Thought 11. New Friends, Part 1 12. New Friends, Part 2 13. Patience, Part 1 14. Patience, Part 2 15. Believe in Yourself, Part 1 16. Believe in Yourself, Part 2 17. Heads Up, Part 1 18. Heads Up, Part 2 19. The Search, Part 1 20. The Search, Part 2 21. The Bargain, Part 1 22. The Bargain, Part 2 23. Nearly, Part 1 24. Nearly, Part 2 25. A Bad Fall, Part 1 26. A Bad Fall, Part 2 27. Katie's Birthday, Part 1 28. Katie's Birthday, Part 2 29. The Puppy Buster, Part 1 30. The Puppy Buster, Part 2 31. White Paw, Part 1 32. White Paw, Part 2 33. White as a Ghost, Part 1 34. White as a Ghost, Part 2 35. Friendship Is a Treasure, Part 1 36. Friendship Is a Treasure, Part 2 37. Sweet Dreams, Part 1 38. Sweet Dreams, Part 2 39. Good Manners, Part 1 40. Good Manners, Part 2 41. Operation Princess, Part 1 42. Operation Princess, Part 2 43. In the Cove of the Cat, Part 1 44. In the Cove of the Cat, Part 2 45. Finally Free, Part 1 46. Finally Free, Part 2 47. A Gift for Ava, Part 1 48. A Gift for Ava, Part 2 49. The Last Piece, Part 1 50. The Last Piece, Part 2 51. Together Forever, Part 1 52. Together Forever, Part 2 Category:Former Boomerang Category:2012 debut Category:2013 ending